


101 Days

by elchrists



Series: Vuvuzela Tags [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond出任務，拖了101天，最後終於回到MI6。</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/gifts).



> 這是由AprilforSpring指定的短篇。  
> 指定詞：被暴雨打落的花瓣／淡色桌布上的咖啡漬／旋轉樓梯上的吻

　　Q回到家的時候才發現自己居然粗心大意的忘了關窗。

　　空蕩蕩的房間裡散落著幾件這些天交替換穿的外套、圍巾，他一直沒有時間或精力把衣物掛回原位。家裡久未整理，浴室的髒衣物已經快要滿出洗衣籃，餐桌上是早上倒完卻沒拿去水槽沖洗的牛奶瓶罐，門邊的郵件、帳單和垃圾信件也沒有機會稍微分類，廚房流理臺上散放著好幾個馬克杯，每一個都是裝了水、牛奶、或伯爵茶，喝完以後就匆匆丟著。他已經過著好幾天回到家裡洗完澡就爬上床、起床刷牙洗臉就出門，宵衣旰食的生活。

　　今天他終於能夠早些回來，有時間料理家務了。這都必須歸功於004左肱骨折的情況下還扛著反戰車飛彈轟了利比亞軍閥首長的座車，並攔截到長期資助他們軍資的一家德國軍工廠內線資料。Q本來的打算是把房子整頓一番，將待洗衣物通通丟進洗衣機，在等待機器清洗的空檔清出垃圾與回收物，然後叫份外賣，清洗杯盤雜亂的流理臺。

　　但他注意到臥房床邊那扇窗他上班前忘了關妥。今天下午倫敦市區降臨了一場豪大雨，儘管這對一名在辦公大樓裡進行文職工作的內勤員工來說或許沒什麼，但如果忘了關上自己家裡臥房的窗，回到家所要面對的亂象就非同小可。他同時膽戰心驚的注意到放在窗邊花瓶裡的一束罌粟花、花瓣遭到暴雨打落，一片一片悽零的落在他以白色床巾包裹的床墊上。

　　那束花是──

　　Q惴惴不安的吸了口氣，告訴自己明天就又會有新的花等著簽字，沒有關係。罌粟花是那個人出發任務前送來的最後一束，所以照理說今天從巴黎歸國就會帶著……

　　一聲代表手機收到簡訊的提示音，冷不防的打斷Q的思緒。他朝被扔在外面客廳桌上的黑莓機看去，然後匆忙走向它，翻過正面點開訊息。

　　007 was listed as MIA. -R

　　

　　Q Branch這幾天全力搜尋著007特工的下落。從里昂到馬孔，MI6佈下許多人力與法國軍方合作在這個極大範圍內來回搜查。他們攔下的最後一則可靠情報是有關於007現身於一棟稍後氣爆的老舊公寓的消息。爆炸威力之大，方圓一公里都在受災範圍，公寓坍塌所引起的二度傷害更讓整個社區的住戶都遭強制疏散。由於清理火場之後所清出的數樣專屬於Q Branch出品、發配給007的通訊設備，以及數具焦屍，法國軍方最終以KIA的標準結束了合作搜查。

　　過了兩周，依然毫無半點特工可能生還的消息，MI6闢了一條專屬線路留給Q空閒時親自監督，就將其餘資源轉向004、006等其他特工手頭正進行的專案。

　　Q利用餘下的時間解碼著攔截到的法國軍方密碼報告，駭入里昂附近城鎮監視器將007面部資料代入搜索，耐心查閱近期事發地點附近任何看似無關聯的當地新聞，終於在某一台ATM的監視器裡，找到了一抹可疑的側面。

　　Q把那張畫質奇差無比的黑白截圖放大列印出來，張貼在螢幕旁邊，比對當時ATM前的提款人資訊，黑髮綠眼的標準法國鄉村美女，今天早上剛剛刷了信用卡購買一張從里昂聖埃克絮佩里機場飛往倫敦希斯羅機場的機票。

　　Q泡了杯伯爵茶，盤起雙腿，放低重心，窩在他舒適柔軟的電腦椅內，悠哉悠哉的繼續監控著006位於開羅的臥底任務。

　　

　　無聲無息第二十八天，Q最近的追蹤成果是有個人在巴黎近郊的賭場輸了一輛車，是的，當然是阿斯頓馬汀。幸運贏得的賭客姓名不詳，順道一提那輛車子今天剛剛駛入了里昂市區，Q從高速公路的收費站監視器裡翻找到影像。

　　有人回到了事發地點，Q幾乎都能猜到原因。

　　

　　第四十三天，M吩咐撤去留給007的專屬呼救線路，Q對此完全沒有意見，把空出來的加密頻道讓給莫斯科的004定期連絡之用。最近004總是纏著自己討要製作成口香糖規格的訊號發射器，Q決定找個理由往莫斯科寄去一盒Cadbury。

　　

　　第七十五天，Q擬好訃告發到M的信箱。M只更動一個字就把原信寄給撫卹部處理。不少聽到消息的女性職員們找了千奇百怪的理由，在午休以及下班時間晃到007情報員的辦公室表達追思之意。

　　那天晚上，Q將一張偽裝成法國巴黎銀行信用卡的卡片，以銀行的名義寄給一位名叫Yvonne Michaelis的女性。卡片已經被設定好能夠在法國軍方位於里昂近郊的軍事基地出入無礙，Q很確定卡片會送到對的人手上。

　　

　　第九十天，Q出席空棺葬禮，稍後他回家脫下全黑西裝外套，打算叫個外賣時，注意到早餐桌的桌巾上多出了不尋常的印子。他早上出門前匆匆喝了一杯咖啡，但現在桌上有兩杯喝了一半沒洗的咖啡杯，桌巾上有兩圈圓圓的、杯子印出的咖啡漬，其中一只未乾。

　　Q笑了，臥房的花瓶裡已被重新插上新鮮的罌粟，並且也注意到家裡備份用的掌紋槍不見了。

　　

　　第一百天，位於里昂的軍事基地因不明原因發生爆炸，起火燃燒，法國軍方封鎖消息，也不允許記者採訪。Q坐在他Q Branch的電腦椅上動動手指，將監視衛星即時攔截到的影像放大、再放大，看清楚了事發經過，滿足的吃掉一盤焦糖餅乾、搭配伯爵茶。

　　

　　第一百零一天，Q和其他幾大部門的主管一起被M叫到位於樓中樓的全屏會議室，分析檢討早上M的信箱所接收到的法國軍方高層內幕文件。Q雖然和其他人一起站在螢幕旁傾聽情報部門主任的說明，卻又時時分心注意樓下動靜。

　　一點十三分，Q不知道第幾次確認手錶，這時終於聽到樓下傳來騷動。他眼底閃過一抹光芒，剛想轉身，就注意到M一臉不同意的盯著他，Q只好硬是把腳步旋回來，繼續假裝專心聆聽情報部門主任的說明。

　　樓梯底下不斷傳來人們此起彼落驚呼的問候聲。Q再堅持了五分鐘，然後就像想要去外面踢球而不想繼續坐在課室裡的小學生一樣，開始不著痕跡的往旋轉樓梯的方向退。他本來就站在離會議中心稍遠的位子，連續的技巧性挪動，讓他沒要多久就站到幾乎遠離其他人的側邊，比負責會議紀錄的秘書所處的區塊還更偏僻。

　　M不耐煩的又瞪過來，Q故意露出他最無辜的表情以博取同情。M對此翻了個白眼。

　　Q開始用手勢和口型與M討價還價。比手畫腳了好久，M終於嘆口氣，趁情報部門主任的解說告一段落，宣布休息半小時。

　　其他人三三兩兩走開倒水喝，Q倒是馬上就蹲到樓梯邊，從隙縫往樓下窺看。多虧了旋轉樓梯所節省的空間，他的視線毫無死角，很快就找到那名金髮、碧眼，穿著薩浮伊街手工訂製西裝的男人。死而復生的特工先生悠悠晃晃的走過來，頎長雙腿帶出恰到好處的步伐，搭配勻稱硬朗的身形，英姿颯爽。男人抬起頭，注意到樓梯上的臉孔，因而停下腳步、衝著這邊露出具專屬性的笑容。男人的眼角拉出年齡與魅力證明的皺褶，有一些些的抬頭紋，那雙眼睛即使在日光燈的照耀下，也自有其明媚蔚然。

　　Q不知道怎麼的，傻呼呼的跟著笑了。

　　男人重新邁開步伐來到樓梯下方，朝他伸出手臂，攤掌向他。隨著手臂肌肉的延展，男人的襯衫從西外套底層露出，手腕部分又露出更多，歐米茄錶襯得手腕強壯有力，Q毫不考慮就將自己的掌心交上去。

　　然後他被稍微往下拉了些許，半個身子因而探出旋轉樓梯。男人並沒有放開雙方互牽的手掌，同時再用空著的另一隻手帶著他的後頸，將他壓低到足夠接吻的高度。

　　

　　「Really not a good hobby，James。」

　　「But always bring a happy ending，Q。」


End file.
